Kahlil
Kahlil is a prince of the Kivuli tribe. Biography Kahlil is the 11th child of Sarafina, Queen of the Kivuli. He's the second born of a set of quadruplets. For the first nine years of his life, she trained as a kivulian warrior along with all the other clan children Although he had special training from his grandmother, along with his siblings, Kahlil wasn't that great of a fighter as first. He didn't like fighting. Disapointed in his fighting, Suhailah sent him to live with a pride of lions. He was only allowed to come back if he was still alive after a month. During his banishment, Kahlil learned that he has beast transformation magic. During the coming of age ceremony of his older siblings, Korina and Kuron, there was an attack on the Kivuli. Kahlil was captured and thrown into the dungeon bellow the palace. A few days later, Suhailah sold him and Kalem to a foreigner. After arriving on a new continent he and his brother became servants until Kalem got into a fight with one of the royal guards and got them sent to a coliseum in order to be battle entertainment. Even though he didn't win every match, Kahlil's battles were exciting to watch. Physical Description Kahlil is average height for his age. He has a fairly muscular build. He has short black locs that stick out in ever direction. His amethyst eyes reveal is Rohali heritage. After living with lions for a time, he developed fast reflexes, swift feet, and became flexible like a cat. Thanks to his training, he became skilled in hand to hand combat. Kahlil wears loose and breathable clothing. Unlike his brother, Kahlil doesn't hide his tail all the time. Personality Kahlil is know for being mischievous, energetic, and boisterous. He often speaks before he thinks and voices what everyone is thinking. Kalem sees him as being naive since Kahlil always tries to see the good in things. It's rare to see his without a smile on his face. When it comes to others, he's selfless and very considerate. Kahlil a emotionally intelligent person. When least expected, he gives very insightful advice. He often surprises Kalem. During a fight, Kahlil becomes incredibly focused and serious. Although, in stressful situations Kahlil becomes panicky and nervous. He's very slow to anger, unless someone mistreats or speaks ill of his loved ones. Abilities Tawakari Abilities * Long-LIfe/ Immortality Kivuli Ablilities/Features * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Night Vision * Lion's tail * Sharp Canines Beast Transformation * Can transform into any animal ** Transforms into a lion most of the time Relationships Family 'Kiana - '''Is his younger sister. He loves her dearly. They're known for teasing others and being mischievous. Kalem was often the one that got them out of trouble. 'Kalem - '''Even though Kahlil is older, he sees Kalem as an older brother. Kalem babies him. Although their opinions often clash, Kahlil respects his brother's opinions and understands his mindset. He's the only person other than Kiana that can read Kalem very well. '''Kazrin - '''Kahlil adores his older brother. In Kahlil's eyes, Kazrin can do no wrong. The two of them were always seen with one another. Friends Trivia * Loves taking naps in the sun * Likes to garden